Be Our Guests
by europ92
Summary: They weren’t hard to round up, not that they ever are. Like those pathetic beings would ever be a challenge for me. Heidi's POV during her "fishing trip" ---- set during New Moon. One-shot.


**Hey! I wrote this one-shot for the "To Walk New Moon" October fanfic contest. Lol. This was interesting because the main character has a total different personality than I'm used to. Read and Enjoy!**

**A/N: Ahh guess what? I got second place in the contest...yay! You can go to the stories of FeelBetterBoy'sGF-JasperLuv- to view it again:D**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful books.

**Be Our Guests**

They weren't hard to round up---not that they ever are. Like those pathetic beings would ever be a challenge for me. I beg Aro once to send me on a killing mission, and instead, he gives me the lousy job of bringing in the food for all of existence.

Utterly dull. I even have to put those ghastly blue-tinted contacts over my eyes to make them seem 'normal.'

Normal is overrated.

Today, I had lured another batch of human tourists---they were American, I believe.

It was going to be a lovely meal.

The teenage boys, as usual, gawked at my guise, completely unaware of how dangerous I was to them. In their eyes, I was a beautiful woman wearing a miniskirt and a close-fitting, red vinyl turtleneck.

But I was more than that. I was lethal.

Others glorified me with their big, clueless eyes, wondering how an angel came to them. I smiled to myself, glancing at the tasty morsels around me. Their blood was pulsing right under the skin, so tempting.

I was the furthest thing from angel that they would ever see.

"_Qua es vos captus nos__ ?"_ It was that woman again! Luckily, no one understood her old Latin. I even had to think about what she was trying to say for a second. She was wondering where I was taking them. I had picked her up around the church in the last village before coming here. It was against the rules to hunt in Volterra; the trio was so protective of their little city.  
I had to go past my usual fishing zone this time. Too many humans had been disappearing around the coast.

Caius had reprehended me for that, threatening to throw me out because of possible exposure.

It wasn't like I was much importance to them anyways; I had no special gift like the others. I had been refused into the guard year after year. Decade after decade.

"The castle is ancient, made before many of the relics that you have already seen. And unlike them, this one's still intact," I sent an alluring smile to a bald-headed man, his mouth dropped open in shock. The wife tried shooting me a dirty look, but my glare sent her rocking back on her feet.

Humans are so fun to mess with.

A newlywed couple stood off to the side, whispering to themselves about how much they loved each other. Such a lie. I had seen that wanting in the young man's face at my perfect figure. He would've ditched his bride in a second to be with me.

"How much longer?"A shrilly female's voice rang out over the crowd. She was beyond irritating, the only reason I had fetched her was because her enticing blood smelled of honey and almonds. I almost drained her right on spot.

She was the prized catch.

Muttering ancient old curse words under my breath, I replied. "An hour or two at the most. We are about to board the bus that will lead us right into the city."

We would probably have to walk from there, it was Saint Marcus Day. That old vampire had been reminding us for weeks about the puny celebration. Why would adoration of lesser beings be important?

Power, I decided.

"Hag." The blonde retorted, bouncing off to go latch onto one of the men in the back.

My contacts sizzled with venom and I had to regain my composure before announcing the history of our destination.

Volterra, my home.

Volterra, their doom.

"_Permissum nos vado , parvulus," _the dark woman with the rosary wailed at me. A few watched her in interest before going back to staring at me.

Let me go, child.

Those were her words. I almost felt pity for the frail thing. She had a clue of what was going on and could do nothing about it. No one understood her but me, the demon.

It was her time to die, anyways.

A few children ran around me, and I clenched my hands in frustration. One little snap and their lives would be gone---one little sip. I had to stop myself there or else Aro would hear about it later. He was the nosiest out of the three, always touching hands to get the full story.

Ignoring all the perverted males and zealous females, I walked up to the front of the tour bus that we had just boarded. The fumes of gas smelled awful and the crackly plastic seats were beyond me.

The only thing keeping me there was my job.

I reviewed the events before I had left. One of the infamous Cullens had come in, demanding suicide from my masters. His gloomy, hungered eyes still dug into my mind. He was only a century old, a little young for me but still.

No one could deny that Edward Cullen was handsome.

If only he was not so torn up about his mate, a lowly human girl. She was worth nothing, so why did he want to die over her end? I shook my head in confusion; it must be their uncivil upbringing. Drinking from animals? The method was so barbaric.

I would never inflict that much pain upon myself.

Jane did a good enough job. When I had not brought an infant for her to drink from, she had thrown a fit. I made sure that I would never have to repeat that experience. Glancing to the right, I saw the mother gaze fondly at her newborn, stroking its brown curls.

Cherish it while it lasts.

* * *

The streets were flooded with people and their red flags. I had repeated the story of Saint Marcus at least three times already, my patience thinning.

A few more minutes, Heidi. Then, you will get your reward.

My large tour group had come to a standstill at the archways of the entrance.

"Wonderful architecture," a pig-tailed brunette exclaimed in excitement, writing away on her clipboard with a speed unknown to their kind. A backpacker glanced around and shuddered, realizing this probably wasn't the brightest idea.

"Please follow me," I instructed and the crowd lined up behind me dutifully---like house-trained animals. We passed that human receptionist, Gianna. She was tall and dark-skinned, with the most luminous green eyes. Felix's favorite plaything.

My group of forty relaxed at the site of her, probably glad that not all the guides were made with my stature.

We were almost to the turret room, and I was annoyed at the assault of questions that the humans sprung on me. Everyone was trying to delve as much information as they possibly could, some trying to flirt in process.

Like they could ever be charming.

"Not fast enough," I heard a topaz-eyed pixie say morbidly up the hallway. Another one of Carlisle's. She was up against the wall, due to Demetri's wishes, like her 'brother' and…something else. A freesia scent filled my nose, and I stared at it in interest.

It was Edward's little girlfriend.

He snarled and I suddenly remembered he had the gift of mind reading. So useful. And yet he had denied the greatest honor of being in the guard, not to be deterred. The humans and I crossed the antechamber and neared the doors that led into the feeding room.

"Well this is unusual," a red-haired man boomed in a coarse voice, shaking off his emotions.

I smelled fear.

"So medieval," that unpleasant female spoke loudly, trying to gain the attention of a nearing Demetri. His face was smug as he glanced at my catch.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro's voice rang from the turret room. He smelled that deliciousness that my little trip had resulted in.

Good, I would receive an award later for my work.

Many of them looked utterly confused, while others, probably historians in making, drank the scene in. The old woman was mumbling panicked Latin prayers, hoping for release from this hell. She held her cross tightly, making indentions in her wrinkly skin.

Edward pulled his human's face to his chest, trying to hide her from the sight.

_She will have to learn sometime, Edward. _I laughed cruelly in my head. The girl had the general beauty of an earlier century---pale skin, brown hair, with the reddest of lips and cheeks.

No wonder he was attracted to her physically, she came right from his time.

The trio pushed themselves from us as a break appeared within the crowd, all wanting to flee the upcoming massacre.

"Welcome home, Heidi," Demetri greeted me warmly, eyes darkening already from the smell. I smiled inattentively; too busy figuring out which human to blood from.

They were all so…appealing.

"Demetri," I responded, my thoughts again focused on the Cullens and their prey. She would be such a delicious snack, if only Edward would share. Then, he would be mine. The boy did look quite dashing in that gray cloak.

"Nice fishing," Demetri grabbed my attention by endowing a compliment upon me. Those were quite rare, so I flashed him a stunning smile in return.

"Thanks." I noticed he was following the vegetarian group. "Aren't you coming?" I had not gotten these puny humans for nothing.

"In a minute. Save a few for me."

A demand that I had to follow---he was higher rank. I nodded slightly and ducked into the turret room with one final look at the mousy girl in Edward Cullen's arms.

I would be so much better for him.

* * *

**Please review :D I want to know your opinions on this short little one-shot of Heidi's POV. The minor characters are fun because you can really be spread out with your ideas. **

**Anyways, **

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**


End file.
